


Open Secret

by Lil_Jei



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: Title: Open SecretAuthor: Lil JeiFandom: Olympus Has Fallen/London Has FallenPairing: Benjamin Asher/Mike BanningRating: PG-13Word Count: UNKDisclaimer: Not my fandom, not my characters, I make no $A/N: I have no idea where this fic came from and as usual it's un-beta'd.Summary: Mike and Ben have been having an affair... it's an open secret in the White House. That is until a surprise comes along.





	1. Test Results

Mike had been having some weird issues going on in his body lately. He figured it was because he was coming up on middle age. And when every man wants to change everything around a bit. But even the president had noticed on one of the nights they had together. Ben had said he oughta to see a Dr and here he was. Him and Ben had been having an affair the last few years of his presidency and now looking at the doctor and the test results he realized that he was literally fucked.

He already had one child with his ex-wife Leah. And now he's being told that despite his age he's become a pregnancy statistic himself. He was dumbfounded, he just couldn't process it right now. He zoned out as the doctor droned on and on about how wonderful it was to be a male mother. Society was a hell of a lot more accepting these days of male pregnancy he knew. But Mike didn't know if he could be accepting of the situation.

He wouldn't have a choice. He had tried to ignore the effects on his body instead of going to the doctor but waiting now made it impossible to be taken care of. As he went long after the date he should have. He was way past the point of no return according to the doctor now and a little under 6 months he would be giving birth himself. Well C-section actually. 

Barely hearing the doctor, he sat there on the damn patients bed and thought about what anyone would say, especially Ben. He knew he was invested in the relationship. Hell after all these years Mike was too. It was an open secret in the White House and one they wanted to keep until after the presidency was over. Looks like that wouldn't be happening now Mike thought sarcastically. In the years since he began on the protection detail just simply taking care of the first family he'd made advancements in his career. 

However they were at the cost of not just his ex-wife but also at the cost of many lives. After London he had no idea he would be automatically pushed into taking the director's chair. It had helped however. Because what Ben and him had started as quick handjobs and rub offs had been given the chance to become something different. He was no longer on the protection detail, one on one with the president. And to his surprise Ben had championed the idea. The job change had allowed their affair to become a full-fledged secret relationship. 

Now here he was at the tail end of 40 looking like he's going to be a single mother, male or otherwise. Because he honestly could not see how Ben would handle the news. And how the American public would accept this pregnancy of his. It was Ben's last year as president, and he'd been giving lots of thought to leaving the spotlight. They had talked of settling on some acreage outside of DC, that would allow Mike to commute to work. And it would be safe enough for Ben's retirement.

That is what swirling in his brain as the doctor is continuing to pester him. She just doesn't know what is going to become of this. And Mike doesn't know how Ben is going to be about this. And all jokes about Bourbon and poor choices aside he really was in love with him. It had taken him across the globe, through countless Wars, and one broken relationship to find the person that meant everything to him. He rubbed his hands roughly through his hair trying to think things through. He really doesn't know what to do.


	2. A Gruff Hello

Benjamin couldn't wrap his head around things as they stood right now. He and Mike were secretly together on off for the past year or so. They found each other in the midst of widowhood and divorce- hood and somehow they made it work. He never would have thought all those years ago that this is where they would end up. He planned his political retirement around two people, his son and Mike. 

There's days that he still misses Maggie but then he sees his lover smile and the pain lessens just a little bit more. She will always be his first love. Mike well he's going to be the love that he hangs in there with. Shaking his head at the sappiness made Ben think of the most recent arguments he had had with his lover. He didn't know why Mike was pulling away and what was going on with his lover's health. Not that the stubborn bastard would ever tell him either way. He figured it was middle age. He'd been there himself, heck that's how he got the presidency.

As a young man he had never planned on become president of the United States. His family might have dreamed that for him. But what he dreamed of was simpler. And honestly that's why he was looking forward to retiring. He'd have limited speaking engagements and maybe write a book. He definitely planned on taking a breather and a sabbatical from politics when the presidency was over.

Then there's nights like last night that make him grateful he has a distraction from his personal life. Nothing like the threat of nuclear war and economic strife to keep his mind off the fact that Mike is being stubborn about something and doesn't want to discuss it. Ben loves the fool though. They've been through so much together that being an open secret in the White House and potentially losing it all was worth it just to have Mike in his life. 

But he really wishes that Mike would talk to him. He never in his wildest dreams had thought he'd fall head over heels in love with the stern macho type. Let alone usually top that stern macho type of guy. Not that he wasn't willing to switch things up Ben thinks with a small smirk. Somehow the relationship especially in the bedroom allowed Mike some peace of mind. And if Ben could give that to him after all that they been through he would do so. 

His son even approved of the relationship. He had to scoff at the thought of the whole white house approving of the relationship. There weren't any secrets behind the walls of this house. They only had to get through what amounted to a year before they could flee the limelight. They could be free to be together and have that sappy happily ever after.

Sometimes Ben shocked himself over just how happy he really was. He'd been sitting in the Oval Office staring into practically nothing enjoying the peace and quiet of the evening when his personal phone rang. With a gruff "Hello" he listens as Mike says words that fill him with dread. We have to talk is not something any lover wants to hear especially after heated argument the night before. Ben has to swallow back a sarcastic response. He breathes out and answers his lover with a quick reply, "you know where I'm at." He continues to stare into the nothingness waiting for Mike to come to him. It seems he's always waiting for Mike, in good times or bad. And Ben prays it stays that way.


	3. 3 (Part 1)

Mike didn't think things through as he made it to the white house doors. He had the tests and scans in his hands when he walked in. He surrendered it along with his weapon for inspection and xray. Thank God there was no names as he had asked the doctor to be as discreet as possible. But the initials would give Ben the proof he’d need. Mike was worried about the others, like Jake the agent at the desk. The guy wasn't dumb. Plus Mike and Ben were an open secret amidst the white house staff. 

Between Mike's fluctuating moods that all the staff gossiped over and the scans Mike had, it wouldn't be too long before somebody figured it out. Ever since he had finished at the doctor's office Mike had been in a constant state of stress and worry. He felt pulled in so many directions that he was dizzy at the thought of it all. His nerves were getting to him. Probably just as much as the first week he ever saw battle. Not a very nice comparison but he was too worn out to care. He had zoned out at the doctor's office but after talking to Ben he was feeling even more stressed. He knew he had been a grump lately and running hot and cold especially in the bedroom but he didn't know what prompted Ben to sound so cold on the phone. 

Maybe Ben had realized what was going on with him before he had. After all he and Maggie had had Connor. Ben had lived through pregnancy mood swings before so maybe he made the connection. In all honesty Mike didn't care if Ben had figured it out before he had. Then there would be one less thing to have to worry about. Mike knew no matter how hard they'd try the secret would be out soon enough. He knew that Ben would be bothered though by the negative publicity that would come from this situation. Mike sure as hell didn't want it either. 

He wasn't looking forward to being knocked up in the public eye and have the media pester him. This was what he was thinking about as he passed through the halls before reaching the president’s residency. Before he had a chance to back out of the whole thing he had arrived. He nodded at the agent at the door and opened the doors to his future. He went towards his lover and tried not to jump as the doors slammed behind him. Mike was always the silent type, he didn't like to talk much but he knew he needed to right now. 

Ben was looking out the window with his back rigid and unmovable to him. Mike knew he needed to be as honest as possible as he makes it to his lover's side. But before he could really make it there Ben moved away and sat in the club chair facing the window. Having his lover choose silence and having moved away from him made make Mike wary. He knew they had been suffering from a disconnect lately but it felt in that moment even worse than expected. 

He couldn't help but kneel near Ben's feet and face the man as he did so. Trying to get Ben to speak he puts his hand on his lover's knee. Nothing, no response, Mike is feeling even more off balance. He needed the connection between them so as he leans in he places his forehead on his lover's knee and just breathes. He felt their distance even then. He looked up as Ben remained so silent and cold and decided he just had to do it. He grasps at the scans on the floor and places them on Ben's lap alongside him. He's gruffer than he'd like to be as he tells Ben, “That's the damn answer, that's why god dammit, Ben, ok jeez man.” Despite wanting to stay connected with Ben he leaves the papers on his lover's lap to look through and stands up.

He's not pacing, he's not still either. He runs his hands through his hair once more as he gazes out the window. He tried to ignore the silence. He's giving Ben enough time to understand but looks at his partner as he shifts the scans and stands up. He saw as Ben finally understood. And now he had to wait til the man spoke. While he waited he rubbed at his stomach lightly. Just as he notices he's doing so Ben does as well. 

He was never prone to being emotional or blushing but he knows his face is reddened by the slight smile Ben gives him as he approached him. Mike can barely hear himself speak as he looks at Ben and says, “Are you okay with this? I can be gone tomorrow if need be. No questions asked. It's too late for anything else. I'm sorry.” Mike is surprised as Ben hugs his body into his own and loudly says, “You're not leaving. We'll figure it out.” Mike moves away from his partners arms and mutters at him, “How Ben? How the hell are we going to do this?” He's waiting in the silence for Ben's response. He's clutching at his stomach again but it makes him feel better, just a little. It feels like forever before Ben speaks. Mike's surprised as Ben is at his back and whispers in his ear, “Marry me, Mike.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of chapter 3 because it's a pain to type so much on my phone right now. Good news is I have 5 chapters written but they're handwritten so I have to transfer them over to the computer...ugh. Thanks for sticking with the story and all the comments and kudos were appreciated!


End file.
